Running Scared
by Adyna O'Riley
Summary: I girl whose lived a rough life is now the new student at mutant high. What secrets is she not tell the X-men and who can heal her cold heart? AU-ish starts after 2nd movie. Does someone believe there is more to her than she lets on?
1. Prologue

AN: ok, I have a weird idea so here it is . . .  
  
They pentad up your secrets  
  
With the lies they told to you  
  
And the lest they ever gave you  
  
Was the most you ever knew  
  
And I wonder where these dreams go  
  
When the world gets in your way  
  
What's the point in all this screaming  
  
No ones listening anyway . . .  
  
Your voice is small and fading  
  
And you hide in here alone  
  
And your mother loves your father  
  
Cuz she's got no where to go  
  
And she wonders where all these dreams go  
  
Cuz the world got in her way  
  
What's the point in never trying  
  
Nothings changing anyway . . .  
  
They pressed their lips against you  
  
And you love the lies they say  
  
And I tried so hard to reach you  
  
But you're fallin' anyway  
  
And you know I see right through you  
  
Cuz the world gets in your way  
  
What's the point in all this screaming  
  
You're not listening anyway . . .  
  
GooGoo Dolls  
  
Prologue   
  
Ok, my story takes place after the second movie. The difference? Before Jean could go outside and save the jet from the water, Rogue took her powers. Rogue loved Logan enough to give her life so he lived a happier one. Instead of Jean going out there and holding the water back, Rogue did. Right after the jet was out of the way, the powers started to fade. She was doused with tones of cold water . . . She might be alive, she might not be.  
  
My story starts in an old church less than a month after the X-men's loss . . .  
  
"You can't hide forever Jade." The priest said as he light the candles in the church. From one of the pews came an unlady-like snort of disgust.  
  
"Watch me." Came the voice of a girl. The girl sat up in her seat and just by looking at her you would know she was different. Her shoulder length black hair had chunks of it died neon blue and a scarlet red. Her eyes would change from their normal midnight blue to a crystal blue when she was happy or content; they would also changed to obsidian when she was sad, scared, or angry. For much of her life they either stayed impassive-the midnight blue- or the color of obsidian.  
  
Her life had not been a happy one. Her father was a drunken lunatic, hitting anything in sight. Usually that anything turned out to be Jade. Her mother? Pretty much queen of the sluts. She ran off with a boyfriend when Jade was ten.  
  
Jade is not her real name, of coures. Why would she want to remember what went with her old name when she could be a new, strong person instead of the weakling on the floor. The wounded. The victom.  
  
That's when the problems started. Her father blamed Jade for his wife leaving. Yet again, more beatings. And the rapes. no one knew about those and as far as Jade was concurned that was another lifetime.   
  
It was on a day that her father came home drunk, as always, that young Jade's powers started to manafest.He wasn't drunk enough, she thought, terrifide. It would happen. He'd hurt her again, just like he asways did. She was old enough to know what he did was wrong but there was nothing she could do. She was no one. A nothing.   
  
She knew what sex was too, of coures. Sex was dirty and painfull and scary. Sex was a powerstuggle. Sex was terrafing.   
  
She hid in the coner of the room like she always did. Hid from him. He found her. He always found her.  
  
"You've been a bad girl, haven't you? Haven't you! Come out so Daddy can teach you lesson." His words were slurredand that made her want to start crying. But she wasn't alowed to cry. OR scream when he hurt her in that place. It would just hurt more if she did.  
  
He dragged her out of the corner and started pulling at her clothes. There were bruise under the clothes. No one knew they were there. She wasn't alowed to have friends. Friends asked questions and the the police came and locked you up in a cage where you were eaten by spiders and other things that crawled.  
  
This time was different though. Before he could do any major harm he flew back into the wall. He crashed to the floor and stared at his daughter in a drunken shock.  
  
"FREAK! FREAK! YOUR ONE OF THO-THOSE MUTANTS." He grabbed a rifle that was sitting on the mantel. He aimed it at her and all Jade did was sit there, still in a state of total shock. When he was about to fire the gun, the gun blew up. Jade then snapped out of her trance and ran to her small room, throwing her few possessions in a duffle bag and backpack.  
  
She ran that night. And people she would soon learn hunted mutants and either killed or experimented on them like the people that hunted her. She kept running and this is where we find Jade now. When she started running, she was fifteen. Now, she was a month away from her nineteenth birthday. Not that it meant anything; It only meant she had survived yet another year of hell.  
  
"They will try to get in here. You know there is a price on your head. Alive too." The priest said as he made the sign of the cross in front of a replica of Jesus hanging on the cross.  
  
"You know, I could of light those candles for yah." Jade said as she stood up and walked towards him. She was about a head taller than the old priest. She was about five feet and ten or eleven inches. She never really had the time to actually measure.  
  
"I would rather do it myself." The priest said with amusement as he turned to her.  
  
"Well sorry for wanting to help, Father Joseph." She said jokingly. Jade was just about to go deeper into the church when a shot rang out from the rafters above. Jade dove to the floor and rolled under a pew. There was the sound of someone's knees hitting the floor. Jade looked up to see Father Joseph only two feet away. He was holding his chest. He looked right into her now pitch black eyes and said, "Run."  
  
"Come out, Matthews. We know your down there somewhere." Came a mans voice from above. Jade smirked. They had no clue where the hell she was! She gave one long look at the only person who ever bothered to give a damn about her and rolled under some more pews to the opposite wall. She grabbed her bag and took out the two Glocks (it's a type of gun) she had bought as 'insurance'.  
  
With the cover of night outside and her black pants and black turtleneck on she could climb the stairs and hopefully surprise the hunters from behind.  
  
No such luck, she thought as she heard the sounds of many people repelling to the bottom floor. As she thought about it she knew it still might work. She knew this church even better than Father Joseph had. Another evil smirk graced her moonlight face.   
  
Jade was at the top of the rafters and ther was dust everywhere. She tried to hold back the sneeze but it came anyway. Instantly, all the candles and other lights went out. There was much yelling and confusion, as the men all looked for flashlight in there equipment.   
  
By the time they found what they needed, Jade was already getting into position on the large chandelier that hung in the middle of the church. There is where she waited.  
  
After a while, the men found the breakers and turned on the lights, which also included the chandelier.  
  
Stupid Idiots, she thought as she saw them looking around the bottom floor for her.  
  
"She isn't here!" Yelled one of the men to supposedly their leader. Forgive me Father, for I will sin . . . again. She prayed silently as she took aim and fired. The shot rang out and the man fell to the floor, a hole in between his, now glazed over, eyes.  
  
Now came the chaos. Her favorite part of a battle with hunters. They were all muscle and no brains as far as Jade was concerned. The men started looking around and yelling at each other. Jade sighed. Do they ever learn? She wondered.  
  
"Hey, looking for me!" She yelled. All the men looked up at the same time. Jade looked at the large rope that held the chandelier up; she aimed and shot. Suddenly she was falling towards the floor. Only moments before the chandelier crashed into the floor she expertly jumped up into the air, thus, slowing herself down. When she landed in a cat like position she looked up and started shooting with the guns.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What the hell is that!" yelled Scott to the other X-Men as the got off their jet. All they heard were loud gun shots and shouting. Logan sniffed the air. He smelt it. The hunters. The fear. Yet he also smelled someone else. He could not place who that person was but he knew it must be the mutant they were after.  
  
The professor had used Ceribro (sp) that morning and found a potentially dangerous mutant. Her powers where odd. The fact that she had more than one or two powers was utterly amazing to Charles Xavier but there was more than that. Those powers where growing and the professor said she might even be developing even more powers in the near future.  
  
Therefore the X-Men where dispatched to bring her back to the school for safe keeping, being as Magneto would probably try to go after her like he had done to Rogue. Though this time he would try to manipulate her to be on his side and believed what he believed. Xavier did not know if this girl was smart enough to not believe what Magneto was telling her. She would be VERY dangerous to fight and the Professor did not know if their side could even win a fight against her.  
  
Suddenly, a girl ran out from the church and literally vaulted onto a black and blue Suzuki motorcycle. She latched her duffle to the back and kept her backpack on. She revved the engine and started to drive away just as the last two hunters came out of the church.  
  
The X-Men watched as the girl turned to face the men who were now chasing her own their own bikes. She sat on the handlebars and raised both Glocks. There was the sound of the guns going off, then an eerie silence as the last to hunters fell off their bikes, I bullet lodged between their eyes.  
  
The girl turned and kept driving.  
  
"Shit." Were the only words Logan said. Scott just shook his head. "I take it little miss 'Let's shot all the bad guys in the forehead' was the mutant we were after. What is her mutation, perfect sight?"  
  
"That and about a hundred other things." Was the only answer he got from anyone. Logan turned to look at Jean.  
  
"And how would you know that?" He asked. After Rogue's death he had pretty much lade off the flirting with Jean. His words held none of the potency they did before.  
  
"The professor told me to expect a fight. I just did not know that she would be the one to take down the twenty mutant hunters that we were supposed to protect her from." She just shook her head and walked back to the jet with the other. Now they had to back to the School and figure out where the hell the girl had gone.  
  
End of prologue  
  
AN: Watcha Think? 


	2. Die Another Day Hopefully

AN: Thanks SOOOOOOO much to the people who reviewed. One little problem. What The F*&! Is a Mary Sue! ! ! ! ! And sorry about the spacing. My computers kinda weird . . . anywho, happy huntings!  
  
Die Another Day  
  
I'm gonna wake up, yes and no  
  
I'm gonna kiss some part of  
  
I'm gonna keep this secret  
  
I'm gonna close my body now  
  
I guess, die another day  
  
I guess, die another day  
  
I guess, die another day  
  
I guess, die another day  
  
I guess I'll die another day  
  
(Another day)  
  
I guess I'll die another day  
  
(Another day)  
  
I guess I'll die another day  
  
(Another day)  
  
I guess I'll die another day  
  
Sigmund Freud  
  
Analyze this  
  
Analyze this  
  
Analyze this  
  
I'm gonna break the cycle  
  
I'm gonna shake up the system  
  
I'm gonna destroy my ego  
  
I'm gonna close my body now  
  
Uh, uh  
  
I think I'll find another way  
  
There's so much more to know  
  
I guess I'll die another day  
  
It's not my time to go  
  
For every sin, I'll have to pay  
  
I've come to work, I've come to play  
  
I think I'll find another way  
  
It's not my time to go  
  
I'm gonna avoid the cliché  
  
I'm gonna suspend my senses  
  
I'm gonna delay my pleasure  
  
I'm gonna close my body now  
  
I guess, die another day  
  
I guess I'll die another day  
  
I guess, die another day  
  
I guess I'll die another day  
  
I think I'll find another way  
  
There's so much more to know  
  
I guess I'll die another day  
  
It's not my time to go  
  
Uh, uh  
  
[Laugh]  
  
I guess, die another day  
  
I guess I'll die another day  
  
I guess, die another day  
  
I guess I'll die another day  
  
Another day [x6]  
  
Madonna - Die Another Day  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Jade rode until she was almost out of gas and the gunshot wound in her shoulder became only too annoying. She stopped in a small town, gassed up her bike and paid for a cheep hotel and some other things she needed. The clerk looked at her bloody shoulder reproachfully but said nothing of it. For that, Jade was grateful.  
  
She threw her duffle onto the old bed and it creaked loudly under the slight shift in weight. She then removed her backpack, careful not to injure her shoulder more. She took the gauze and the disinfectant she had picked up at the store at the gas station out of her bag and placed them on the counter in the tiny bathroom.  
  
She removed her ruined turtleneck carefully and examined the gunshot wound. She cursed under her breath as she noticed that the bullet did not go clean through. She rooted around in her backpack and found a pair of surgical tweezers she used to pluck her eyebrows.  
  
She stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom and glared at her bleeding arm. She examined the wound in her arm and quickly put the tweezers into the wound and started to move them around, looking for the bullet. She cursed very loudly because, man, it hurt! When she found the bullet she yanked it out of her arm, causing her to curse even louder if that was possible. She tried to clean up as much of the blood as she could while a few tears of pain escaped her eyes. She wiped them angrily and wrapped up her shoulder, wincing as she did so.  
  
Soon after, she put on a plain white t-shirt and fell onto the bed, instantly falling asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"She seems to be residing in a small town just outside of Little Rock, Arkansas. I have a fix on the hotel she seems to be staying as of this moment. If you leave now you can get there by midnight and probably get her to come back here with you. If not that way, well, use a minimal amount of force to bring her back, if you please." Charles said as he wheeled around a display of the little town.  
  
The group nodded as he finished his directions and headed back out to the jet. Logan sighed in annoyance but followed the rest of the team to the out.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jade's eyes snapped open as she heard the sound of muffled voices. In an instant she was up out of the old bed and grabbing the two Glocks and the holsters off her side table.  
  
She was up next to the door as silently as humanly possible, waiting for who ever was outside to try to enter. She attempted to concentrate on what they were saying but their voices kept fading in and out. She shook her head as she felt her eyes go cross with concentration. Damn, she thought, got to work on that.  
  
As she was trying to clear her sight, the door opened. Jade kicked the door so it ended up slamming the person who had opened it in the face. She heard the head slam into the door and the disgruntled person say some colorful words. She smirked. What she didn't expect was for some blue dude to pop up in front of her and grab her arm. She was about to knock the crap out of him when they were suddenly outside the hotel. She glanced around noting the other people looking out her and spun her guns around, just for show.  
  
"What? Never seen a girl and a gun?" She said as she stuck the guns in the holsters she had put on. "And where the fuck is my stuff."   
  
A moment later the blue dude appeared with a backpack and a duffle bag that looked suspiciously like hers . . . probably because they were hers.  
  
"Watch your language, squirt." Said a guy that looked like he could have passed for a werewolf. "You're coming with us." He grabbed her arm and she punched him in the nose. He let go of her arm and took a step back, stunned for but a moment.  
  
"Like hell I am and who you calling squirt, fluffy?" She said, backing up a few steps and putting her hand on one of the guns.  
  
"Look, um, you should calm down, uh, Jade was it?" A guy with an odd thing over his eyes said as he took a step closer to her. Jade yanked out both guns and aimed them about two inches from his face.  
  
"A: This is calm for me. If I were not calm you would be eating your own balls. B: How the hell do you know my name?" She cocked both guns as a warning. At this point the guy she punched was looking at her as if he was about to laugh his head off and the three others (Storm, Jean, and Kurt) looked reproachful of her.  
  
"Hey, is that blood on your shoulder! Are you al-" Jean said, taking a slow step forward.  
  
"I'm fine" Jade said, pointing one of the guns at her and kept the other on the guy with the visor. Jean gulped and took a step back. Jade looked back at the guy she was holding at gunpoint. "So, are you going to answer me or would you like to meet Mr. Lead?"   
  
"I know your name because we're mutants too and-" He started  
  
"Tell me something I don't know, you little jerk-off." There was the sound of someone snorting and she knew it was probably the guy she had punched.  
  
"We work at a school for the gifted. For mutants. We were sent to get by Charles Xavier, the person who runs the school. He thinks you're in danger."  
  
"Look, ya ass whole, I have been in danger for the better part of my life. Did you fly all the way here just to tell me i'm in danger, cuz if you did, you just wasted a shit load of gas.." She still had her guns pointed at him but instead of him answering her an African American woman with white hair stepped forward.  
  
"We have not been able to get a fix on your location for a while. You seem to, uh, never stay in the same place for long." She said, eyeing the guns still pointed at her college.  
  
"Got my reasons." Jade said, with a srug that mad her wince because of her soulder. She thought no one noticed. Logan did.  
  
"Guys, lets just get her out of here. I have a bad feeling that-" The fluffy dude was cut off by someone shooting the window of Jade's room.   
  
Jade dove to the floor and aimed at the intruders. She was not even paying attention to the people she had just held at gunpoint. She only heard their distant shouts of distress because she was concentrating on the enemies at hand.  
  
Suddenly, she felt someone's hand grab her shoulder, her hurt one, to be exact. She growled in pain and turned to shoot the idiot who touched her but when she turned around, she was in a jet. She looked around, and noticed the blue guy looking at her sheepishly.  
  
"I apologize ive I 'ave caused you any 'arm." He said with a German accent as he pointed at her, now freely bleeding, shoulder.  
  
"It's, um, nothin'." Jade mumbled as she looked around. Her jaw was probably somewhere around the floor. How the hell did I get in here, she wondered.  
  
"I am a transported. My name is Kurt. I used to vork at a circus and I vas-" Kurt started his life story, smiling.  
  
"A wah?" Jade said, looking utterly confused.  
  
"A transporter." Came a voice from behind her. Jade turned and came face to face with the guy she had held at gunpoint and the rest of his merry grew. She then noticed that the other wolf man had her bike.  
  
"What the hell are you doing with my freaking-" She was not able to finish because a cloth covered her mouth. She squirmed for a moment but whatever the cloth had on it was starting to make her tired.  
  
"Sorry about this." Were the last words she heard before she drifted off into blackness.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Logan watched as Jean examined the gun shot wound of the unconscious girl. Jean had said something like 'Amazing, she removed the bullet and cleaned it. It looked fine other than the fact it wont stop bleeding.' Which lead him to believe the girl was use to removing bullets and fixing her own wounds. He didn't blame her, if what she said was true; about her living on her own for years it was entirely plausible. The thing he did not understand is why the mutant hunters were after her. She looked to be in her late twenties and seemed to have no extraordinary mutant ability. So the real question was, why do the hunters and Magneto want her?  
  
AN: Watcha think of Chapter 1? I just want to let everyone who is reading this know that I usually don't make characters who us that little four letter work all the time. I try not to curse but as of later I have been doing it a lot. The only reason Jade curses is because she heard cursing all the time when she was younger and fending for herself for four years did not help. Thx for reading and a BIG THANK YOU TO MY AWESOME REVIEWERS! 


	3. NOTE

Ok, for you wonderfull people wo actually reviewd and liked my fic, yes, i will finish it. Iv'e just been busy lately and I thought my story was going NOWHERE and that it sounded stupid.   
  
I changed some things around and added some things i removed previoulsy.  
  
This is probably gunna be a Logan and my little character fic so if you dont like it, dont read it. its that simple. Constructive critisism is VERY welcome and yes, I know, I CANNOT spell to save my life.   
  
Thx to all my reviews! 


End file.
